


At Last

by raisedinthunder



Series: The Kitten Smith Chronicles [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Party, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year has passed since Smith was found and brought home to the Survey Corps HQ.<br/>Celebrations are in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

The sun beat down on the back of Levi's neck as he waited for Erwin. The summer months would be in full swing soon. The warm sticky air filling closing in on them. It was as though the change in weather, the seasonal shift was connected to the up and coming mission. It had been in the works for some time. Levi knew it, they all knew it. All the planning and preparation. All the training and research leading to this point. Finally taking their stance against the Titans. The last few ventures outside the walls had been bad, the number of casualties increasing every time. A dark sense of finality hung in the air, this was it. What they had been working towards.   
Levi brushed his hair back off his face, it needed cutting. Erwin needed to hurry up, Levi was getting more and more agitated waiting. All he wanted to do was get back to HQ and take a shower. Wash away all the sweat and worries he had festering inside him. A shower probably wouldn’t take those away in reality. As the days went by and the plan fell into place Levi became more and more worried about what the outcome would be. He knew, they all knew, not everyone was going to make it out alive. Levi had already said goodbye to so many, but he knew more would be added to that list. He just hoped, prayed even, that it wouldn’t be her.  
The door to his left opened and Erwin strode through. He squinted over at Levi and they both climbed into the waiting coach. Erwin looked tired, he always did these days. Levi could only imagine the amount of stress and pressure the man was under.  
‘Everything go as expected?’ Levi asked as they made their way back home.  
‘Yes. Everything is in order. We just have to hope it works.’ Erwin replied.  
‘It will. It has to. I have every faith in your plan, in you.’ Levi assured. Erwin gave him a weak smile. The whole world on those broad shoulders. Levi didn’t envy him in the slightest.  
‘Thank you Levi. I hope your faith is well placed.’

The journey back to HQ was quite and uneventful. They were met by Mike when they arrived.  
‘Finally, I was starting to think you were gonna miss it.’ Mike said with a sly grin.   
‘Oh like that would happen.’ Erwin said with a side glance at Levi.  
‘What is going on?’ Levi asked.  
‘You’ll see.’ Mike said turning and leading them inside.  
‘Erwin?’ Levi tried. Erwin just smiled and shook his head. Levi hated surprises and they both knew it. They stopped outside Hange’s door. Mike turning to look at him.   
‘Be nice.’ He said to Levi.  
‘What has she done now?’  
‘Just be nice.’

Inside was, well it was a party. A large banner hung up across the wall, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SMITH and a crude drawing of a cat painted across it. The room was full of people, Levi could see a few of his squad and the cadets. All chatting happily amongst each other.   
‘LEVI!’   
Hange pushed through a group of cadets towards him. Her face lighting up when she saw him.  
‘What took you so long?!’ She asked.  
‘The meeting with the MPs took a little longer than expected.’ Erwin informed her.   
‘Ah no matter. Here.’ Hange said passing something to him and Mike. Then stepping forward and placing something on Levi’s head. A party hat. It was a fucking party hat.  
‘Be nice.’ He heard Mike mutter to him once again.  
‘What the fuck is this?’ Levi asked ignoring him.  
‘What does it look like? We’re having a birthday party for Smith. It’s been a year since we rescued him.’ Hange said delightedly.  
‘A birthday party. For a fucking cat.’ Levi said incredulously, pulling the hat back off his head. This was far from what he wanted to be dealing with right now.  
‘Yeah, come on. Nanaba made cake.’ Hange said grabbing his hand and leading Levi to the back of her room. Levi ignored the spark that seemed to rush through his fingers at the touch.  
Nanaba was leaning against Hange’s desk which was usually tidy. A large cake beside her and Smith in her arms, the cat also fashioning a tiny party hat.  
‘See! Now that you’re here we can finally cut it.’  
‘Four Eyes this is ridiculous. He’s a cat.’ Levi said plucking the hat from the cat’s head. Smith mewled at him gratefully.  
‘Oh its just a bit of fun. Lighten up Levi.’ Nanaba said with a smirk. Knowing full well this was Levi’s idea of hell.   
‘Yeah, and we’ve got to celebrate it Levi. Look at him. Without us he might not even be alive.’ Hange said her bright eyes gazing down at him. Levi rolled his eyes and plucked the cat from Nanaba’s arms.  
‘I’m not doing this.’ Levi said, regretting it almost immediately as Hange’s face fell. He didn’t stop though as he turned to head out. All he wanted to do was clean up and relax. Not be surrounded by idiots having a party for a cat. A cat who didn’t even know or probably care either way.  
‘Levi, just stay.’ Erwin said as he reached the doorway. Levi looked up at him, he saw Erwin look over at where Hange was stood.  
‘Just give her this. I know it’s stupid, but its not doing any harm. You know how much it means to her for you to be here.’ Erwin told him. Levi looked over his shoulder at Hange. Her whole body language had shifted and she was stood with her arms folded across her chest listening to whatever comforting words Nanaba was telling her. Levi sighed heavily, already accepting defeat.  
‘Fine. But I’m not wearing the stupid fucking hat.’ Levi said. 

The ‘party’ turned out to be just a bunch of friends using a cat’s birthday as an excuse to avoid work. It wasn’t the raucous affair Hange’s birthday had been. Once the cake had been cut and everyone had been ate their share people drifted off. Contrary to what Levi had said Smith enjoyed the attention he got from everyone. Spending the time winding amongst everyones legs and getting tidbits of food passed to him. Hange’s face had lit back up when Levi had went back over, dumping the cat into her arms before she could hug him and demanding that he at least got the biggest slice of cake since he would have to suffer through a cat birthday party.  
Levi watched from the corner as Hange chatted non-stop to anyone who would listen. No doubt talking their ears off about Titan experiments and theories about god knows what. Numerous times she almost hit people nearby as she gesticulated wildly with her hands as she spoke. Train wreck, Levi thought fondly.  
‘Carful Levi, people might actually start to think you have feelings.’ Mike jibed as he took stance beside Levi. Levi glared at him.  
‘That’s more like it.’  
‘Oh shut up.’ Levi retorted. Mike just laughed. 

The room slowly emptied, leaving just Levi, Erwin and Moblit who was having trouble escaping as Hange explained some idea involving electric shocks.  
‘I think its time for us to head out.’ Erwin interrupted, Moblit looking all to relieved as his Commander lead them out. Levi automatically began straightening up the room. Clearing away empty cups and plates. After taking them down to the kitchens he returned to find Hange crouched down muttering away to the cat who was leaning up to her face. Levi stopped in the doorway, Hange having failed to notice his return.  
‘He’s a grump but we both know he cares. Don’t we.’ Change muttered to Smith. The cat mewled softly in reply, bumping his head onto hers.  
‘Yeah, I know. Maybe one day.’ She said pressing her face into the soft grey fur. Levi waited, not wanting to interrupt the quiet moment. Levi watched until Smith noticed him and sprung away from Hange, padding over to him in the most graceful way an animal with only three legs could. Levi went in, closing the door behind him.  
‘Thanks for staying, and helping clear up.’ Hange said, shifting awkwardly.  
‘It’s wasn’t a problem.’  
‘I know you hate parties. I just wanted to do something fun.’  
‘I know.’  
They stood a few steps apart, something holding them apart. Levi didn’t know what it was, maybe it was the way things were heading. While he’d been stood in that corner with Mike watching everyone, Levi couldn’t stop thinking it was probably the last time they’d all do something like this together. Maybe it was something else. Levi looked over at Hange, she’d took her hair down. It lay messily around her shoulders. The shirt she wore was a little on the snug side, the muscles in her arms visible as she moved to brush her hair behind her ear. Their eyes met and Hange gave him that small smile of hers, the one that made his stomach swoop. His heart ached at the thought of anything happening to her in the chaos that was surely to unfold.  
‘Levi, I um.’ She began before stopping, as though she didn’t know what to say. Somewhat of a first for her Levi was sure. She fidgeted with her hair again, pulling it free then tucking it back behind her ear again. Hange opened her mouth to say something again, then stepping forward. What Hange didn’t know was Smith had moved in front of her. Hange tripped over the cat, crashing into Levi. He grabbed her quickly before she went cascading to the floor. Smith shooting out from under her feet with a screech.  
‘Shit!’ ‘Fuck!’ They said in unison. Hange grasped Levi’s arms, to hold herself steady as she stood up. The both burst out laughing, neither one letting go.  
Levi looked up at Hange, the smile still on his face from laughing. Hange’s face is bright, he can see the way her eyes crinkle when she smiles.   
Levi reaches up and tucks her hair back behind her ear. The world seems to stop around them. All Levi can see is the erratic, crazy woman before him and she’s all he can think about. Levi still has no idea who moved first but the next thing he knew their lips were together. Hange’s soft warm lips pressed against his, electricity seemed to rush through his veins. Levi slipped his hand to the back of Hange’s neck pulling her into him as she looped her arms around his waist. Her lips we soft and warm against his, the kiss tender, gentle and a little needy as they held each other close. Levi wished the moment would have lasted forever, but slowly they broke apart. Hange bit down on her lip, smiling at him. Her cheeks flushed pink, her breaths deep.  
‘Levi,’ She whispered.  
‘For once in your life, shut the fuck up Hange.’ Levi said before pulling her into another kiss. He felt her smile against his as their lips met once more.

***

Hange sank down onto the bed, her wet hair dripping into the baggy shirt she was wearing. Levi sat with his back up against the headboard, a book already in his hands. She pulled the blanket up over them and curled into Levi’s side. The reality of the past few hours was still somewhat of a blur to her. All of those months spent wondering if Levi could possibly share her feelings all ending in a kiss. More than a kiss. Levi had held her so tenderly and close. They hadn’t spoke after, they hadn’t needed to, not yet. The shift in their relationship was evident. Levi had mentioned something about a bath and Hange had simply followed. Taking their time cleaning up, Levi washing her hair. The soft kiss he had pressed to her head after. And now, now they were curled up in Levi’s bed together. Just like they had so many times before. It was different now though. They would have to talk about it eventually, but right now Hange was just happy as things were. Levi slipping his arm around her shoulders. Smith jumping up onto the bed and curling up with them. Hange petted his soft fur as Levi began to read out loud. One of the old fairytales from her book. The kitten purred softly, Hange had never been so thankful for that cat. If she hadn’t tripped over him and fell into Levi things might have been different.  
Hange took off her glasses, placing them on the bedside table. She rested her head on Levi’s shoulder, feeling more happy and content than ever. For once her mind not running a million miles an hour. Hange let out a small contented sigh, Levi turning and pressing a kiss to her head.  
The future may be unpredictable, but the present was something Hange never thought possible.   
‘I love you.’ Hange whispered.  
‘I love you too.’

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a little over a year ago, never expecting to end up with a thirteen part series. All I had wanted was some fluffy goodness with a kitten with these two idiots.  
> Thank you to everyone who's read these and left comments & kudos. You have no idea how much this has encouraged me to keep writing.
> 
> As always you can find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)
> 
> ❤︎❤︎❤︎


End file.
